walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Richmond, Virginia
Richmond, Virginia ''(named New Richmond by survivors after the apocalypse)'' is the former capital of Virginia. Before the apocalypse, it was the fourth-largest city in Virginia and housed over 200,000 people, with a metropolitan area of over 1,000,000. History Richmond was the capital of Virginia. It was founded in 1737. Post-Apocalypse It is hinted that a large amount of Richmond's former residents established a peaceful community within the city. Sometime during the outbreak, a large military-style group known as the New Frontier took over the city and established a headquarters there, they renamed the city New Richmond. Magna and her group from the comic books had been in Richmond at one point before finding Alexandria; it is assumed she and her group left before the New Frontier took over. Survivors Comic Series *Magna (Formerly) *Yumiko (Formerly) *Kelly (Formerly) *Connie (Formerly) *Luke (Formerly) *''Bernie'' (Formerly) *''Ted'' (Formerly) *''Michelle'' (Formerly) *''Aubrey'' (Formerly) Novel Series * ''Raymond Nalls'''' (Formerly)'' Video Game *Javier García *Kate García'' '' *Gabriel García'' '' *Joan'' '' *Clinton Barnes'' '' *Paul Lingard *Fern *Bob *Eleanor *Conrad (Determinant) '' *David García (Formerly or Current)'' *Clementine (Formerly) *Max (Formerly) *Lonnie (Formerly) *''Rufus'' (Formerly) *''Badger'' (Formerly) *''Tripp'' (Formerly) *''Ava'' (Formerly) *Numerous counts of the New Frontier members *Hundreds of unnamed people Deaths *Conrad - Shot in the head by Javier in the train tunnels, devoured by walkers outside of the New Frontier's Warehouse, or accidentally ran over by Kate within New Richmond. (Determinant) *Lonnie - Shot in the head by David in the church within New Richmond. (Off-Screen, Determinant) *Paul Lingard - Euthanised and stabbed in the head by either Javier or Clementine in the hosptial within New Richmond. (Determinant) *Joan - Shot in the head by Javier on the gallow within New Richmond. (Determinant) *Clinton Barnes - Shot in the head by David on the gallow within New Richmond. (Determinant) *Ida - Devoured by walkers possibly within New Richmond. (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) *Rufus - Axed and blood loss and/or shot in the head by David in Eleanor’s apartment within New Richmond. (Before Reanimation, Determinant), (Zombified, Determinant) *Ava - Shot in the head by a member of the New Frontier on the gallow within New Richmond or fell off a bridge. *Tripp - Shot in the neck by a member of the New Frontier on the gallow within New Richmond or fell off a bridge and broke his neck. *David García - Bitten by walkers and shot in the head or smashed in the head by Gabriel outside of New Richmond. (Determinant) *Kate García - Bitten by walkers within New Richmond (Caused, Alive) ''Shot in the head by Javier within New Richmond. ''(Zombified, Determinant) *Gabriel García - Bitten by zombified David García (Caused), S''hot in the head by himself or Javier. ''(Alive, Out Of Mercy, To Prevent Reanimation, Determinant), (Suicide, To Prevent Reanimation, Determinant) *Numerous counts of unnamed people Trivia * According to Abel, it is possible that Richmond took part in a war against many communities. * Clementine mentions in Season 4 that she can't go back to Richmond because the path between McCarroll Ranch and Richmond is overrun with zombies and unsafe, plus possibly because most of the state is a war zone. Category:Locations Category:Comics Category:Comic Series Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Cities Category:Video Game